Querida, culpa a tu apellido
by HinataOtsutsuki
Summary: Kaoru es hija de una familia de millonarios, su apellido denota clase social y economía redundante. Kenshin es un sicario de la era moderna, conocido en el bajo mundo como Battousai. A Battousai le encargaron secuestrar a Kaoru por alrededor de 2 meses. ¿Podrán llevarse bien?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Ojalá les guste la historia, sin más preámbulo, empecemos.**_

 _Tokio, Japón, residencia Kamiya._

Desperté disfrutando los rayos solares de marzo, salté de la cama y me fui a bañar con toda la emoción, era sábado en la mañana e iba a salir con mis amigas un rato, a ir de compras, a ver una película, a comer chatarra, en fin, a disfrutar la adolescencia que es una sola, una vez salí del baño, sequé mi cuerpo y mi cabellera, me limité a ponerme un vestido de flores y unos zapatos cerrados.

Al llegar a la cocina, me limité a consumir el desayuno que me hizo mi nana Hibiki una señora de alrededor de 45 años, amable y cariñosa, la llegaría a considerar una segunda mamá, bueno, mis padres nunca están, pero ella y el chofer Kentaro son mi familia más cercana.

Tomé toda la leche de un golpe y me fui a lavar los dientes, al llegar al lado del señor Kentaro le dije que me llevara a la plaza flor de lotto.

 _Kyoto, Japón, afueras de la ciudad._

 **2:00** __ **am**

 **-** Levántate, basura humana, ¿Qué?, ahora suplicas perdón, que vergüenza me das, ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse con la mujer de un mafioso?, el que me contrató me pidió específicamente, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pidió tu cabeza como regalo, ¿Y sabes?, me pagó excesivamente bien, con gusto haré el trabajo.

-Noooo, Battousai, por favor perdóname la vida, te pagaré al triple que lo que te pagará él, te pagaré, lo prometo, por favor, déjame vivir.

Battousai levantó su katana con una velocidad sorprendente y le cortó la cabeza en cuestión de segundos, haciéndole la muerte lo más rápida y menos dolorosa posible, después hizo todas las indicaciones que había pedido su cliente y se llevó los restos en su mochila y el cuerpo, lo tiró en el primer basurero que vio, se subió a su motocicleta Kawasaki y llevó el regalo a su cliente, una vez entró al lugar, todos lo miraban peor que una rata y él ni se inmutaba, iba con su característica cara seria que pedía a gritos que estuvieran a 20 metros lejos de él, una vez se acercó a la sala del jefe le aventó la cabeza del pobre hombre y le dijo

-Ahí está la cabeza, las demás partes que pidió, están en esta mochila, ahora deme la otra mitad de mi paga.

El señor de unos 50 años, estaba pensativo, luego se rio muy sonoramente y le aventó otra mochila con la paga de su buen trabajo.

-Vaya, si eres muy bueno, como dicen en el bajo mundo, el corte de su cabeza, tiene una precisión perfecta, es como si hubieras nacido para ser asesino, ¿No quieres trabajar como mi subordinado? Te puedo hacer mi mano derecha.

-No, trabajo solo, no necesito trabajar en una yakuza.

Battousai se llevó la mochila y luego se retiró imponiendo su figura, gritando ser el mejor ahí, o al menos eso pensaban los subordinados de aquel hombre.

 _ **¡Hey! Este es el prólogo espero les guste, nos seguiremos leyendo, comenten mucho por favor, eso me animará a terminar la historia.**_

 _ **Adiós le dice HinataOtsutsuki.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a la primera persona que leyó y apoyó mi historia, Kaoru Tanuki.**

 **realmente fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, tu comentario me sacó una sonrisa, gracias, y por favor comenta más. Sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

Kyoto, Japón, departamento de Battousai Himura.

Kenshin se levantó a recoger el celular que estaba sonando y contestó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Trabajo?, sí, seguro estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

Kenshin se puso su chaqueta de cuero y salió a toda velocidad para llegar y montarse en su moto que lo llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba su nuevo cliente.

cuando llegó a la casa del susodicho, toco la puerta y fue abierta por la señora del servicio de aquella exuberante casa, el lugar desprendía clase y economía de buen nivel.

-Battousai, quiero que secuestres a Kaoru Kamiya, la hija del empresario de renombre en toda Asia, por ningún motivo la vayas a matar, su vida es muy valiosa, simplemente quiero darle un susto a sus padres.

Battousai lo miró mal, aquella mirada enarcaba molestia y frialdad al mismo tiempo y un toque de desagrado total.

-Me llamo Katsura, te daré un pago de aproximadamente 500 mil dólares por el trabajo, ni en toda tu vida lograrás conseguir esta redundante suma de dinero, piénsalo bien.

Con una voz ruda y cortante Battousai dijo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?, antes que nada, todos mis trabajos lo manejo, mitad antes del trabajo, la otra mitad al finalizarlo, si no acepta esa cláusula, tendremos problemas.

-Vaya, un matón inteligente, originalmente pensaba pagarte de esa forma, no tendré problemas con la cláusula, sin embargo de antemano te diré que vas a pasar 2 meses aproximadamente con su hija en tu apartamento preferentemente, no hay nadie que conozca donde vives.

-Soy un asesino, no un niñero, según las noticias la Kamiya tiene 17 años, literalmente debo cuidar a una niña, y no soy paciente con los niños.

-Tienes 28 Battousai, tu igual eres un niño al lado mío. por favor, eres al único que puedo confiarle esta misión.

-Katsura, te conozco, ¿No?, tu cara me recuerda a una persona que me dio trabajo en la adolescencia.

-Sí, nos conocemos, por eso eres la única persona que puede ayudarme con eso, sé que no le harías nada a ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, soy un sicario, tengo muy mal humor, y si algo no me gusta, lo resuelvo siempre a golpes, ¿Por qué sería diferente con ella?

-Solo tienes que convivir con ella alrededor de 2 meses, realmente necesito el apoyo económico de sus padres para mi empresa de Sake. su apoyo económico podría ayudarme a venderlo internacionalmente.

-600,000 mil dólares y lo hago.

-Trato hecho, todos los documentos sobre ella, los lugares que frecuenta más, su hogar, su escuela, todo lo que desees saber de ella y te sirva para el secuestro está acá.

Battousai agarró la carpeta con la documentación y empezó a leer, cuando llegó a ver la mesada que le daban sus padres mensualmente se quedó con los ojos abiertos, ¿300,000 mil dólares? ¿tarjetas sin límite de compras? ¿VVIP en todos los lugares? bueno, su apellido la respalda. al final y al cabo era una Kamiya, heredera de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón, bueno, ella debe culpar a su apellido por las cosas que le pasarán por alrededor de dos meses.

-Ella vive en Tokio, ¿Tendré que vivir allí?, estoy cómodo acá.

-No, de preferencia traerla acá.

-Acepto, pero quiero mi adelanto, antes de ir.

Katsura sacó un contrato y obligó a Battousai a firmar, una vez él firmó le entregó el adelanto que básicamente era la mitad.

Battousai agarró la bolsa de dinero y se lo llevó mientras se dirigía a comprar un boleto para viajar a Tokio, él tenía alrededor de una semana para secuestrarla y luego contaría los días de aquellos dos meses.

Tokio, Japón, Centro comercial de Lotto.

Kaoru fue con su mejor amiga, y otras chicas que la seguían a ella a la tienda de Prada.

-Quiero esos zapatos negros, aquélla bolsa azul, negra, deme esa chaqueta de cuero importado, uffffff ¿Esa falda es única en existencia? La llevo igual, ¿Cuánto sería?, No me diga, no es necesario saber, sólo cobrarlo.

Kaoru se aplicó más labial rosa y se retocó con el rimel importado de Francia, sus amigas solo esperaban que les comprara algo, Kaoru lo sabía, sólo Tae era la única que estaba con ella por amistad y no interés.

-darle este par de zapatos negros a cada una.

Kaoru le entregó a la empleada su tarjeta negra que decía ilimitado, y obligó a sus amigas a cargar con sus cosas.

Al pasar el rato, todas se empezaron a ir, con el montón de regalos que le había hecho Kaoru a cada una, sólo quedaba Tae.

-¿Por qué les invitas Kaoru? Sabes que solo están contigo por interés?

-No lo sé, tal vez por compañía.

Kaoru se probó su nuevo reloj marca Rolex y chasqueó su lengua mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Verdad que me queda estupendo el Rolex?

Tae miró a Kaoru y suspiró a gran escala, no podía pedir mucho a su mejor amiga superficial y seguidora de la moda.

En eso el chófer se le acercó a Kaoru y le dijo.

-Kaoru, tenemos que irnos, tus padres llegarán en media hora a la casa, y te quieren ver ahí, recibiéndoles.

Kaoru suspiró y agarró un poco de sus bolsas para disminuir la carga de su chófer, lo ayudaba, porque lo consideraba de su familia, otro hubiera sido, y lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, esperaron pacientemente a que los dueños de la mansión entrarán y fueran bienvenidos a su hogar, una acción algo innecesaria, pero ellos lo exigían.

-Madre, padre, bienvenidos a casa.

-Señor y señora Kamiya bienvenidos a casa.

En eso todos se inclinaron mostrando respeto a los señores Kamiya.

Kaoru no tuvo de otra que comer junto a ellos, escuchando la típica conversación del trabajo, de inversiones, de compra y venta, muchas cosas, que para ser sincera, a ella no le importaba.

Al llegar la noche Kaoru agarró su zorro de peluche apodado Gruñón, porque aquel zorro, tenía un gesto que mostraba enojo y irritación, aquél zorro iba siempre con ella

Era como su amuleto de la suerte.

Tres días después, Tokio, Japón estación de camiones.

Kenshin agarró su pequeña mochila negra y se encaminó a buscar a su presa, la chica Kamiya, la niña rica de mamá y papá.

Supuestamente en estas horas, la chica de apellido redundante, estaría en su clase de Chino Mandarín en la escuela de lenguas de prestigio.

Kenshin chasqueó la lengua y suspiró enormemente, se dirigió a la escuela de lenguas y espero a qué ella saliera, cuál zorro acechando, cuál camaleón camuflandose.

Al momento de ver que Kaoru salía no pudo evitar irritarse al sólo verla, ya se imaginaba lo castrante que sería convivir con ella por dos meses.

La empezó a seguir, lentamente, sin prisa, sin pisadas fuertes, prácticamente era como si Kenshin, el destajador no existiera en ese momento.

Al ver que ella estaba respondiendo unos mensajes de texto, aprovechó la oscuridad de aquella cuadra, le tapó la nariz y la boca con un tranquilizante, o droga para dormir, cómo les guste decir y se la llevó cargando hasta llegar a la estación de camiones donde la metió a ella y a él en aquél camión.

Al ver que ella quería despertar, le dio otra droga más fuerte para que no molestara en todo el camino, una vez llegaron a Kyoto la llevó al apartamento y cerró todo con llave, la colocó en un cuarto que él no ocupaba y la encerró ahí, mientras él se dedicaba a dormir sentado en la puerta de aquel cuarto sosteniendo aquélla Katana que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez.


	3. Capítulo 2

Desperté, había sentido como si hubiera dormido días, bostecé con ganas y me estiré en la cama mientras me quitaba la pereza del cuerpo, pero cuando me había quitado la ensoñación, me di cuenta, que esta no era mi cama, que esta no era la pintura de mi cuarto, y que el tamaño del cuarto era muy chiquita a la que estaba acostumbrada, me dio un ataque de ansiedad y empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, mientras trataba de salir por la puerta del cuarto pero no podía, la desesperación y la intranquilidad pasaba por mi cuerpo, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, pero no quería creerlo me lo negaba, al notar que nadie abría, me limité a llorar, a llorar fuertemente, no podían haberme secuestrado, no a mí, después de unas horas de llorar sin descanso me dormí.

Al pasar dos horas, me desperté de nuevo, esperando que lo que acababa de presenciar era una pesadilla y no mi realidad, pero al abrir los ojos no me quedó de otra que aceptarlo, volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Y al primer grito, la puerta se abrió, se abrió junto a un hombre de aproximadamente 18 años tal vez, se veía demasiado joven, no dudaba que tuviera esa corta edad, no era muy alto, pero no era tan chaparro, diría que mediría 1.75, es algo chaparro, pero no tanto como mi Papá, su cabello era rojizo un color rojo muy llamativo e imponente, su cara era tan fina y delicada que si se disfrazaba de una mujer, podría pasar desapercibido, pero aun así se veía jodidamente sexy y masculino, pude notar que tenía una cicatriz en toda su mejilla en forma de cruz, era impactante, pero hasta se veía como un accesorio en su exótica y bella cara.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿No puedes dejar de gritar un rato?, acabo de regresar del trabajo.

Y toda su belleza se fue al carajo con su personalidad fría y grosera.

-¿Disculpa?, ME ACABAN DE SECUESTRAR Y LO ÚNICO QUE DICES ES ESO

El chico me miró fríamente, sentí que estaba planeando como matarme con esa mirada, pero lo ignoré.

-Amigo creo que me secuestraron, ayúdame a salir, ¿Sí?

-No eres muy inteligente por lo que veo, yo te secuestré, porque mi cliente me lo pidió.

Me enojó que dijera eso, pero lo ignoré, lo que me impresionó fue que él me secuestrara, y todavía por encargo.

-Amigo mis padres tienen más dinero, te conviene más llamarles a ellos y pedirles el dinero a ellos, literal soy la gallina de huevos de oro.

El chico me siguió mirando fríamente, y se fue, dejándome sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Al cabo de una hora volvió a abrir y me trajo una comida.

-¿Por qué me traes esto?

-Porque si no comes te morirás de hambre, y supongo que tampoco has tocado la cocina alguna vez en tu vida.

Cuando él estaba hablando me limitaba a comer todo lo que estaba en el plato, como si mi vida dependiera de eso, al acabarlo le extendí el plato.

-Quiero más.

-No soy tu sirviente, esa es tu ración de comida, te tocará otra vez en la noche.

-Quiero más por favor.

Él chico se llevó el plato y el vaso de agua, yo esperaba que volviera a traerme comida, pero nunca volvió, sino hasta horas después y con más comida.

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho? te pedí hace horas otra ración

-Y yo te dije hace horas que no te tocaba hasta la noche.

Inflé mis cachetes molesta, hice un puchero y me limité a comer de nuevo, al final y al cabo no soy una chica rencorosa ni vengativa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? hasta el momento no sé tu nombre, yo me llamo Kaoru, tengo 17 años, nunca he tenido novio porque ningún chico me ha gustado en la vida, ¿Son muy inmaduros sabes? y luego súper superficiales, ni he besado nunca en mi vida, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es terminar la universidad, bueno, aún no entro en la universidad porque estoy en mi último año de bachillerato, y todavía no sé...

-Cállate, hablas mucho, cierra la boca, me estresas.

Ignoré lo que dijo.

-Contesta, yo ya me presenté, quiero que me digas todo lo que dije pero con tu vida.

Él me ignoró, pero lo tomé de los brazos y lo obligué a sentarse, vi que se sorprendió que lo agarrara de la chaqueta de cuero, hasta me miró amenazante, pero no me importó.

-Anda dime, si me dices dejaré de molestarte.

-¿No tienes miedo que te haga algo?, ¿Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar si soy un asesino o un depravado?

-No me harías nada, y no me importa lo que eres o como seas, si eres bueno conmigo eres bueno para mí.

Dije con una gran sonrisa, el me miró extrañado, pero se dejó sentar al lado mío de la cama y suspiró muy profundamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te haría nada?, Te secuestré, te alejé de tus seres queridos por mi egoísmo.

-Es cierto que tus intenciones son egoístas, al menos al principio, es cierto que me secuestraste, pero también es cierto que fuiste amable conmigo, al menos a tu manera, me diste un cuarto bonito, no un cuarto oscuro y totalmente vacío, me diste cama, no me amarraste, me diste un poco de libertad a lo que normalmente hacen los secuestradores, no te aprovechaste de mí, me has dado de comer cosas muy ricas y grandes cantidades, no me has golpeado y sigues siendo paciente conmigo, a como lo veo eres una oveja disfrazada de lobo, no eres malo, solo aparentas serlo para que no te lastimen.

En eso aquel chico, se levantó molesto, algo confundido con lo que acababa de decir, o creo pensar eso, su cara cambió de su típica seriedad a una cara de enojo total, y me dijo.

-Si no me conoces no hables, te estoy respetando y tratando relativamente bien porque eres mujer, además mi cliente me pidió que te tratara bien, adecuadamente y no te lastimara de ninguna forma. Estoy usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no matarte o no golpearte con fuerza, Cálmate mujer, o te voy a calmar.

Le miré y no pude evitar sonreír de manera sincera, definitivamente él era una oveja disfrazada de lobo, pero por el momento no insistiría.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Puedes contestar lo que te pedí?, en son de paz, para llevarnos bien lo que dure mi secuestro.

-Eres una chica muy rara, hubiera jurado que me darías problemas, no estos, pero si otros como gritar, odiarme, aborrecerme, pedir ayuda, y escapar.

-No sirve de nada que haga eso, y el trato bueno que me tienes empeoraría, prefiero estar en son de paz, además esto no será eterno, supongo que será mientras mi papá firma un contrato con una pequeña empresa.

-Eres exageradamente rara y ruidosa, hubiera preferido que me molestaras con esos problemas, que con los que me estás dando ahora mismo.

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-La contestaré para que no me sigas molestando, tienes un exceso de energía, cállate de una vez, mientras hable no me interrumpas.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Dime Battousai, todo mundo me dice así, no te diré mi nombre, no hay suficiente confianza, además soy tu secuestrador sería tonto decir eso, tengo 28 años, soy un sicario a sueldo, es bien pagado, claro no como tus padres, pero vivo muy bien, con muchos lujos y comodidades, no hablo mucho y no sé cómo logras sacarme plática a mí.

Seguí callada, esperaba que dijera más, fue muy corto y directo, ya sabía que era asesino, ya lo había dicho antes, ya sabía que era muy serio y que es difícil sacarle plática, pero lo único que me dijo fue que tiene 28 años, por cierto se ve mucho más joven de lo que parece, me sorprendió mucho y que su apodo es Battousai, tiene un fuerte significado por cierto pero en fin, no aprendí mucho.

Después de un rato sin que ninguno hablara Battousai empezó a hablar.

-Te dejaré que andes en toda la casa, porque te vez muy inquieta, pero ni pienses que te dejaré salir, ni escapar, tú debes tener una idea de que te pasará si lo haces, no quites la poca libertad que te acabo de otorgar por una tontería.

Después de decir eso, salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta de mi cuarto sin seguro, ni con llave, totalmente abierta.

Después de notar eso y sorprenderme, me limité a dormir otro rato, seguía cansada y no tenía idea del porqué.


	4. Capítulo 3

Kaoru se despertó con todas las ganas de vivir, ella había tenido una pesadilla algo extraña, la había secuestrado un hombre muy guapo, pero con una personalidad algo ruda, brusca y fría, en eso ella cae en la cuenta, que esa no era su cama, que ese cuarto, no era suyo, y que el sueño era la realidad, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Battousai entró al cuarto y dijo.

-Ven a desayunar te dije que a partir de hoy, puedes andar en toda la casa.

Kaoru algo desconcertada salió del cuarto para entrar al comedor y sentarse.

-Así que, Battousai, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar encerrada?

-Alrededor de dos meses, después te irás, relajate.

-Es bastante tiempo, ¿No crees que lo mejor sería aprender a llevarnos bien?

-Kamiya, soy un asesino y además secuestrador, ¿Realmente crees qué te podrás llevar bien con alguien como yo?, sólo son dos meses, hay que evitarnos lo más que podamos.

-No, estás son unas vacaciones de mi tenue vida, no quiero estar sola de nuevo, y por supuesto que nos llevaremos bien, mírame, todo mundo quisiera ser mi amigo y no eres la excepción.

-Seguro que querrán estar contigo, eres muy rica, pero que sus intenciones sean puras, lo dudo mucho, la verdad estoy feliz con mi soledad, así que no interfieras niñata.

-¿Has visto mi peluche?, es un zorro y lo traía en mi mochila, pero no la encuentro, ni mi celular tampoco.

-El peluche lo tengo yo, ya te lo doy, el celular y la mochila también, pero no te lo daré.

después de decir eso, Battousai salió del comedor y entro a otro cuarto, sacó el peluche y cerro ese lugar con llave después.

-Toma, ahora tendrás compañía, no será necesario que me molestes más.

-Qué grosero.

Kaoru se dedicó a comer el desayuno y para su sorpresa estaba más delicioso que las otras veces qué él le había dado comida.

-Wow, está riquísimo, nunca había probado algo tan rico en mi vida, ¿Qué es?

-Recalentado de lo de ayer.

-¿Comí las sobras?

-Básicamente sí.

-Wow, dame más por favor.

Battousai desconcertado, le dio más, y vio sonreír de manera mágica a Kaoru.

-Kaoru, te dejé la comida hecha y también la cena, voy a salir, posiblemente llegue hasta mañana en la madrugada.

-¿Vas a matar a alguien?

-Sí, recuerda que soy sicario y de eso vivo.

-¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de trabajar de otra cosa?

-Una vez que condenas tu vida, siempre estará condenada, alguna vez lo hice pero hay que ser realista.

-Sabes, nunca se es grande para aprender, ni para buscar nuevas posibilidades.

-No lo entiendes Kaoru, no lo entiendes, tengo enemigos, tengo familias que buscan mi cabeza, narcos, mafias buscando la posibilidad de joderme, soy enemigos de todos y amigos de todos, según sus necesidades. -Dijo acercándose cada vez más a Kaoru demostrando su poca tolerancia y su estrés, estaba a centímetros de ella y ella cada vez se alejaba más-

-Battousai, estás muy cerca...

-Esa es otra cosa, soy tu secuestrador, no tu amigo, no tu confidente, no tu compañero.

-No eres mala persona, yo sí creo que podemos ser grandes amigos.

-¡Kaoru!, ¿Qué pasaría si en este preciso momento quisiera violarte?, ¿Podrías detenerme?, ¿Dirías qué soy tu amigo?, No, me odiarías y dejarías de ser tan valiente al acercarte a mí, me tendrías miedo.

-No serías capaz de hacerlo.

-Pruébame. -Dijo acercándose cada vez más, demostrando su dominación en la situación, acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la menor-

-No te tengo miedo, y jamás lo haré.

-Pues deberías, soy tu secuestrador, no olvides eso.

Dijo alejándose de ella y caminando con su típica expresión ruda y seria, rumbo la puerta del departamento, al abrir la perrilla, salió azotando la puerta y cerrando con llave la puerta, para que la menor no se fuera.

Kaoru desconcertada y triste por la forma que actuó Battousai, diciendo que no quería ser su amigo y que no quería convivir con ella, se encaminó a la sala agarró una libreta en blanco, un lapicero y empezó a escribir y desahogarse.

Una vez qué terminó de desahogarse, arrancó la hoja de la libreta, con todas sus palabras y sentimientos de ella, agarró el encendedor y quemó la hoja y con ella el enojo volaba y la tristeza también.

Una vez más tranquila, suspiró fuerte y se dirigió a dejar su peluche en su cama, buscó ropa para cambiarse después de bañarse, pero no encontró nada, más que su ropa puesta, al no tener opción, se dirigió al cuarto de Battousai o eso creía ella, pero para su poca fortuna encontró un cuarto totalmente vacío, con lo cual Kaoru pensó que él dormía en el sofá, y el cuarto donde estaba no era de huéspedes, si no más bien de él. Kaoru se sintió mal al saber que dormía en el cuarto de otra persona, Más tranquila se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía y buscó ropa en el armario del mayor y encontró una playera suya y un pantalón negro pegado, Kaoru rió porque todo su ropa era negra, al elegir la ropa, la dejó en la cama y se llevó una toalla consigo al baño.

 _Callejón en las afueras de la ciudad de Kioto._

Battousai iba corriendo y persiguiendo a un americano, su nueva presa, Le debía una gran cantidad de dinero a un jefe de la Yakuza, y lo habían contratado para matarlo, porque según decían era muy difícil de encontrar y muy escurridizo, como una cucaracha, al encontrarlo con la katana le raja la pierna y se cae y ahí Battousai citó.

-Morirás basura extranjera.

-No, por favor...

Y en menos de un parpadeo, Battousai le había rajado la garganta, y el corazón, había dado una muerte rápida al extranjero, sin embargo todas sus ropas se habían llenado de sangre, Battousai, cansado y exhausto, se encaminó a su motocicleta, suspiró y manejó de regreso a su casa, al llegar a su departamento, abrió la puerta, dejó su mochila en la mesa y mandó un mensaje con la foto de la muerte del extranjero al jefe de la Yakuza, y recibió el número de una cuenta para recibir su paga por su buen trabajo, y un mensaje diciendo que ya había depositado lo acordado, Battousai hizo una mueca alegre y se encaminó al baño, se desnudó y al querer entrar a la regadera, se vio la gran sorpresa de ver a Kaoru toda enjabonada, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción en inglés, Battousai descubrió todo su cuerpo desnudo y paralizado por la belleza de la menor, agarró su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto vacío de él, a suspirar y tratar de controlar todos sus instintos sexuales, jamás se había sentido así de intimidado en su vida y lo causó una chica 11 años menor, ¿Qué iba a hacer este hombre con una erección palpable, un corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una imaginación de mil formas por la cuál podría hacerle el amor a la menor?, Battousai no entendía como él, siendo tan indiferente y frío, logró tener tantos sentimientos y deseos por una niña, porque eso era para él, por supuesto que él no era virgen y por supuesto que era muy activo sexualmente, demasiado para admitir, pero jamás se había sentido así de intimidado o fascinado por una mujer, jamás había deseado poseer una mujer así como quería con Kaoru y él, había estado con infinidad de mujeres.

¿Cómo podría mirar a Kaoru ahora en la cara? se preguntaba Battousai mientras se brindaba placer el solo, con la viva imagen de la menor, en el baño, enjabonada y tarareando una canción feliz, ajena de las perversidades de Battousai, con una mirada tierna e inocente mientras se bañaba y cuando menos se lo esperó Battousai, había culminado y un chorro extenso blanco salía de la erección.

¿Podrá Battousai ocultar lo que vio y vivió esa noche?, ¿Kaoru estará segura con él al lado?, ¿Llegarán a ser más que amigos?


End file.
